Fishing Out the Truth
by weareevilregals
Summary: Prompt: Regina goes on a fishing trip with David, Snow, Henry & Emma so they can spend some time together as a family (and she's only going because of Henry).


**Author's Note: This is just a quick thing I threw together for frostbite883 on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"But why?! I don't want her to come! I want to spend time with you, my _real _mom!" Henry remained stubborn, despite having been arguing with Emma for the past half hour.

"Because it's the right thing to do. She's still your mom. And besides… She'll probably say no, can you see her out in a boat dressed in her fancy smancy dress clothes?"

Henry thought about this for a moment. "I suppose you're right, she'd probably say no and make fun of you for it, somehow."

* * *

An hour later revealed a young blonde fidgeting uncomfortably on the mayoral mansion's front porch. A hand rose to knock twice on the white oak door. Emma heard the sharp click-clack of heels on tile before the door opened to reveal a perfectly dressed mayor. _How does she manage to look so good all the time? It's a Saturday, does she ever just let loose and relax?!_

"What are you doing here, sheriff?" Regina rested her weight against the door frame, staunchly refusing to let the other woman into her home. "Henry isn't here right now and even if he was I wouldn't let you see him."

"I'm not here to see Henry, Regina. I'm here to talk to you."

"What could you possibly want? I don't have time for your idiotic games, I have work to do. I'm sure anything you have to say can wait until Monday." Regina moved to close the door and go back into the peace and quiet of her home but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Will you wait a minute?! Jesus, Regina, I just wanted to invite you to hang out with me and Henry."

"Why in the world would I 'hang out' with you, Miss Swan? I would rather spend time with your mother." Regina scoffed at the thought, a shiver running down her spine.

"Well good, cause she's coming. We're going fishing on the lake. David rented a boat and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with us."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hard, chocolate eyes bore into Henry's other mother and Emma had to duck her head to avoid the gaze.

Shuffling her feet on the hard cement, Emma swallowed, hoping the Mayor would just say 'no' and leave it at that. "It's not a joke, Regina. We're going fishing tomorrow and Henry thought it'd be a good idea if you came."

"Henry wants me to come? I find that hard to believe."

"You know what? Fine, you don't want to come? Okay. We're just trying to be nice. You're still his mom and we just wanted to ask. You can stay home by yourself and work on whatever mayoral things you have to do for all I care."

Emma spun on her heel and started walking down the path back to her trusted yellow bug. She was almost to her car when a throaty voice sounded behind her. "Fine, Miss Swan. I'll come but I'm only going in order to spend time with Henry. You'd better hope I don't push Snow White into the lake. What time shall I meet you there?"

Emma turned around to face the woman and found she had come off the porch and was nearing her car. "Meet us at the docks at eight. We leave whether you're there or not." Without a second glance, Emma pulled open her car door, with a little more force than necessary and quickly drove off, leaving a perplexed Regina in her wake.

* * *

They were preparing the boat with necessary supplies when Henry moved over to his mother and hissed in her ear, "What is _she _doing here?!" Emma turned around and noticed a black Mercedes pulling into an empty parking spot. "You said she would say no!"

"Sorry, kid, guess I forgot to tell you. She said she wanted to spend time with you. What better way to do it than when you're stuck on a boat." Emma hadn't forgotten about her previous day's conversation with the brunette but she had been hoping that the woman would change her mind and not show up. Apparently, Emma hadn't been wishing hard enough and there she was. Regina stepped regally out of her car clad in form fitting designer jeans and a white button up blouse. Even though the jeans covered them, she could still tell the woman was wearing heels. _Who the hell wears heels when going fishing?!_

* * *

Regina sauntered over to where the small group was getting ready and rested fists on her hips, refusing to help with the loading of supplies.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Emma's eyes took in the outfit once again, scanning up and down the Mayor's body. Regina wasn't one to miss details and noticed the appraising look, confusion lacing her thoughts. _Why does it seem like Miss Swan is enjoying the view?_

"Miss Swan, please, you're in front of Henry—"

"Right, sorry kid, you didn't hear that." Emma led Regina away from the rest of the group. "And will you stop with the 'Miss Swan'? It's the weekend; I think you can call me by my first name."

"I don't believe we've gotten to the point of being on a first name basis." Seeing an exasperated look, she amended her answer with a sigh. "Fine…. Emma."

Emma raised her eyebrows, shocked that the Mayor had actually given in to the request. "Do you even know how to fish?"

"We'll see won't we, dear?" A smirk pulled at Regina's ruby lips.

* * *

"I'm not touching that disgusting thing. Get it away from me this instant or so help me, Miss Swan, you will be doing paperwork until your eyes bleed!"

Emma laughed as she moved the worm closer to Regina's horrified face. It was wriggling valiantly, trying to get away, but Emma held tighter. "It's just a worm, Regina! And what did I tell you about names?"

"Get it away from me, _Emma_, or you'll regret it!"

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do to me?" Emma grinned and refused to move the worm away, if anything only moving it closer.

The Charmings' and Henry watched in horror at the spectacle before them. They had only wanted to spend a relaxing day with their family and this day was turning out to be anything but peaceful. David kept a firm grip on Snow's arm to keep her from interrupting the obvious flirtation going on between the two women.

* * *

Bickering continued in the background as David turned to his wife and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to go fishing. Just a simple fishing trip and this is what I get. Next time I'm leaving you women at home." He haphazardly cast his line into the lake and rested the pole against the edge of the boat.

Snow glared at Charming, "Well maybe next time you shouldn't have implanted the idea of inviting Regina in Emma's head! She needs to get over this crush of hers, it isn't right!"

"Snow, don't worry about Emma's love life. She can be with whomever she wants and if she likes Regina then so be it. I'll support her." Unknown to David, Snow had been poking his arm while he gave his impassioned speech and only realized the nudge when it was too late. He looked up at the other boat inhabitants and realized everything was silent.

Emma looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing silently. She was staring at him completely horrified and Regina was tossing confused looks between the blonde and himself.

Finally, Henry broke the silence. "Is this why you wanted my mom to come, Emma? Because you like her?"

A blush was steadily growing on Emma's cheeks and she turned her head to stare at her son, unable to form words. "I do not….. I don't…"

"Spit it out dear, I don't have all day." Regina's ever present smirk grew bigger.

Emma's whole body felt like it was on fire. _How did this even happen?! Oh my god, I'm going to __**kill**__ David!_

"Uhhh… I mean…. When you're not being a bitch you can be…. Nice?" Emma stammered, wishing that this was all somehow a dream and that they weren't really stuck on a boat and she couldn't escape like she normally would. _I'm sure the water's not that cold, I could probably make it back to shore alive._

"I can be 'nice'? Is that all your tiny little brain can come up with, dear?" The smirk was replaced with a gentle smile, somehow a mix between almost loving and slightly teasing.

"Umm…" _Oh god, shoot me now! Where's my gun?!_

Finally, David's senses seemed to come back to him. "OKAY! I don't think the fish are biting today, guys. Let's call it a day, shall we?!" He moved to get back behind the wheel, effectively giving Emma a respite from the embarrassing conversation.

The rest of the ride back to land was awkward and uncomfortable for all parties. Snow desperately wanted to intervene and go talk to her daughter to try, once again, to talk sense into her but one glance and Charming made her stay put. Emma focused all her might on her fingers, refusing to look at anyone, mainly Regina. She could feel the older woman's eyes on her and she wasn't quite ready to face that yet.

Emma was trying to lose herself in her own little world when she felt soft wisps of hair brush against her cheek. A presence was in her personal space and she tensed up. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, a soft, husky voice spoke. "I don't mind you know."

Emma's eyes bugged out in her head and she looked towards the face that was now mere inches from her own. A breathy "What?" filled the heated space around them.

"Have you gone deaf, dear? I said, I don't mind."

"Oh… Well then… I guess that's good, isn't it?" A small smile grew on Emma's face to match the one now present on the woman facing her.

* * *

Once the boat was safely docked, everyone started to disembark but Emma stayed behind. She moved to wear David was sorting through fishing poles to get them back in their proper place. "Sorry you didn't get to really fish today, Dad. This wasn't how I saw the day going at all."

"Don't worry about it, Emma. All I want is for you to be happy and if today started you on that path then that's all I need. Fishing can wait for another day."


End file.
